


Shore Leave（下）

by Whisbang



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisbang/pseuds/Whisbang
Summary: 可配合hyukoh - ohio食用不管怎么说，好好享受每个假期吧！
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Shore Leave（下）

-

车门几乎是被砸着用力关上，龙俊亨几度想摸出烟盒。等梁耀燮走了挺长一段距离，龙俊亨收起车篷，低速跟在梁耀燮后面，陪他一起忍受七月阳光无情地炙烤。  
震耳欲聋的飞机声从不远处的上空席卷而来，龙俊亨的耳膜几乎要融进这巨大的噪音中，他又一次感受到了失聪的感觉，因为除此之外他听不到第二种声音。等飞机经过他们上方，巨响与气压像一面无形的墙朝他气势汹汹地压过来，他下意识地想要冲上前去护住那个倔强的背影，捂住他的耳朵不让他听。等这段灾难性的噪音终于渐远，他才后知后觉——根本不需要，梁耀燮不会害怕的，怕的只有他自己，像只可怜的惊弓之鸟，终日忍受任何变故带给他的恐慌。  
大地被烤化了，地表升腾起透明而晃眼的焰苗，前面那只骄傲的海鸥此刻饱受陆地的折磨，龙俊亨能感觉到梁耀燮每走一步脚下就冒起一阵白烟，但他的身姿依旧挺拔，无论什么样的事都不能让他弯下脊梁。可龙俊亨不忍心，在他开口求人回车上之前，梁耀燮停下脚步，神情冷漠地侧过头，拦下了一辆过路车。

龙俊亨照旧跟到了机场门口，确认人进了大门就离开了，他很明白多呆一秒只会动摇他的决心。  
他整个人都不在状态，干涸的咽喉没有一点水分，但他一路忍着没找水喝，可能把注意力放在口渴这件事上，多少能阻止他又开始陷入没有必要的回忆。

他们以前也吵过架，为了看一眼隔壁班的漂亮女生，争抢送试卷的活，或者看场球赛就能吵起来这种男生的家常便饭。最严重的的一次，在中学，梁耀燮被龙俊亨莫名其妙的远离弄得整日烦躁，拉不下面子一度决定要跟他老死不相往来，最后还是打一架就好了。他们总吵不了多久，所有年轻气盛的小吵小闹都可以消化在一听冒着水珠的罐装汽水里。  
但这次不一样，虽然只有几句话，听起来都不像是大吵，但两人可能再也不会和好了，至少龙俊亨会阻止它发生，他要确保梁耀燮离他远远的。

他太渴了，在路边匆匆停了车，扭过身子想够到后座上的背包看看有没有备用水，角落那个反光的镜头先夺取了他的视线。  
相机没被带走，他记得今早有把相机装包里的——梁耀燮把它留下了。龙俊亨不想设想原因是什么，他宁愿希望是梁耀燮气到不想再看到任何旅途回忆才把相机扔下这个理由。  
他忍着喉咙的干疼下了车，打开后门掏出那个差点被震坏的相机，光圈叶片的摩擦声响起，他犹豫了一下，翻到最前面点开第一个视频，是梁耀燮刚买完相机的试录，生硬地想着开场白。

他再点开第二个视频，是在他们住的郊外酒店，梁耀燮穿着浴衣趴在床上，头发还滴水，对着镜头假笑了一会儿才开口：“魅力时间！没错，这个相机就是拿来拍魅力本人的，为了给龙某人日后的木头生活增加点乐趣。”他指着镜头说，仿佛能透过镜头看到龙俊亨，“以后闷了，可以拿出这个价值百万的相机，看看我怎么说你坏话，以防你一天到晚想联系我。”  
然后换了另一只手撑着脸，继续说：“万一以后又分开了，龙某人又想换号码断联系，指不定得想魅力本人……别不承认啊，我绝对有名额，好歹也是带你浪迹了几年中区游戏厅的人！”  
带我？我带你差不多。龙俊亨下意识地想回嘴，却笑都笑不出。

第三个视频，他窝在后座上等车主去买烟，有些气恼地说：“龙俊亨这个人会说话吗？有感知系统吗？他是不是在芝加哥待久了杉树看多了，全身上下都是木头味！”说完往车窗外狠狠地瞪了一眼。

第四个视频，他抱着啤酒杯打饱嗝，叹了一口气才说：“我也知道他不爱讲话的原因，但木头之所以是木头就是因为憋久了……才成木头的……但他今天看见漂亮姑娘脸红了！嗝……好吧这又不像块木头了……”  
说我木头，你才是木头，什么都不懂。

龙俊亨站在高楼阴影下，一个一个地点开看，略过了许多荒野高山，低谷河流，看相机里的人在微风中眯起眼，在烈日下皱眉，在龙俊亨身旁问些没有营养的问题，在龙俊亨不在身边时有一句没一句地说悄悄话。  
“‘总要有变化的’……什么变了啊？搞不懂……”  
“拯救一条失足的龙！从每天打卡人类语言开始！”  
“这里也有一颗巨型多肉，学名巨型红宝石。”  
“不辞而别的人又不是我……我没算老账都不错了！”

其实他知道，梁耀燮没有同情他，两人都明白梦想和苦难没有先来后到之分。他们一起长大的那些年里，梁耀燮从没说过一句同情意味的话，跳舞跳到累趴下就拍拍他肩膀说可以啊龙俊亨，梦想不被父母理解就挑衅说龙俊亨你难道怕这个，很多时候，斗嘴抱怨掩盖下的都是简短平常的鼓励。  
更何况他说，俊亨是他重要的人。  
在那个被木槿花包围的长椅上，刚和父亲大吵一架跑出来的龙俊亨，挫败地垂着头，闷闷地问身边的梁耀燮，他是不是太不现实了。  
不会啊，你又不是争做世界第一，那样我才会觉得你不切实际一点。身边的人递给他一瓶汽水，扣着易拉环的食指浅浅地泛红。  
你有没有哪个时候会看不起我？  
你觉得我会有吗！  
……我有时候都看不起我自己。  
俊亨，你是我重要的人。梁耀燮隐进暗处有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子。我什么时候都会和你感同身受的。  
这样的人，怎么会站上一级台阶，用怜悯的眼光看待他呢？  
也许梁耀燮只是很普通地想用从前的方式陪伴他。  
但龙俊亨回不到从前了，他选择用另一种方式告诉梁耀燮，他已经不是以前的龙俊亨了。那一晚的黑夜像噬人的幽魂，入侵他脚上无法痊愈的伤口，一点一点地烂到内里，他现在就像公路上那些迷失方向的流浪者，看起来与常人无异，实则拖着跛脚的灵魂，疲倦地走向无尽之路。

心脏像痉挛了一阵一阵地抽动，汗流进眼睛里也无暇顾及，来到德州的这几日，连日的高温折磨似乎一刻都不愿放过他，他被烧得想掉泪。也许他真的做了无法挽回的事，后悔的事一件件堆积上来，他要喘不过气了——

“龙？真的是你！”  
泰勒远远就看到了龙俊亨那辆扎眼的跑车，在路边重逢新朋友的巧合让泰勒惊喜地叫了起来：“我就说我们很快会再见的！”  
可对方看起来并不好，挨在车旁无精打采地低着头，衣服上的汗渍让他看起来没之前光鲜了，他看起来真的很糟糕，身边也找不到第二个人影。  
“遇上什么事了吗？梁呢？怎么没看到他？”  
闻言，龙俊亨缓缓抬起疲惫的脸，眼里满是难过。  
“我不知道……我把他弄丢了。”

“你应该把他找回来。”  
龙俊亨听泰勒说完这句话，就被恍惚地拉回到车上，踩着油门一路飙向机场。这时候早就过了起飞时间，人应该走了。他想到中学那时因为社团活动太拖拉，错过了海洋馆倒闭前的最后一次开馆，明知不可能赶得上，分针已经走完一圈了，也还是揣着那张刚刚过了时效的门票，拼尽全力地奔跑。  
那时候梁耀燮还会在门口等他，看来人呼哧呼哧地喘着气，有点小生气地弹了龙俊亨一脑门，可惜中带点得意地说，还好我先进去了，等你得等到海洋馆变成动物园，不过没关系，我已经帮你看过了，也好好地每条鱼说再见了，放心吧。  
龙俊亨十分自私地希望梁耀燮这回也会等他，但等了又能怎样呢，带他回来继续死循环吗？  
还是别等了。他越发难受起来。

所以一进候机大厅就看见在座椅角落的梁耀燮，低着头看不到表情，屏幕上已经没有了他本该乘坐的那一趟航班消息。龙俊亨还以为自己出现了幻觉，眼前甚至游过了那群他没来得及告别的鱼。  
他喊了梁耀燮的名字，像那次冲向海洋馆的奔跑，和梁耀燮的距离很快拉近，迎接他的是对方抬起头后几秒的错愕和迟疑地起身。  
以及朝龙俊亨脸上结实的一拳。  
鱼群也跟着摔到地上扑腾。  
梁耀燮的眼眶红得可怕，他极力忍住的东西在龙俊亨出现后，渗上来淹没了眼底的红血丝。太久没有看到梁耀燮的眼泪，龙俊亨有一瞬间的恍惚，顾不上嘴角的刺痛，上前抱住了还在发怒的人。这个拥抱太不合时宜，他被用力地推开，也还是执拗地再次把人拉回怀里，用尽全力地箍紧怀抱，好像这才是最后别离应该有的反应。  
人声广播声都被隔绝在这个小小的角落之外，龙俊亨埋进梁耀燮还在发抖的颈窝里深深吸了一口气，脚边脱水的鱼瞬间得到了呼吸。他总是被太多的混杂情绪困扰着，但此刻只有失而复得的喜悦冲昏了头脑，让他忘了说任何道歉的话。  
抽动的心脏转为热烈的跳动，他果然很自私，现在他并不能和怀里怒气未消的人感同身受，至少短时间内他都不想再体验后悔的感觉了。

最后还是泰勒把人劝回了车上。  
泰勒看看僵直地把脸面向前方的两个人，又看看望着窗外摆放了一整条街的海鲜餐厅标志，找点话打破了沉默。  
“之前说，我是来休假的，其实我没说完，这应该是永久的假期……事实上我提交了辞呈。”他耸耸肩，仿佛在说一件不起眼的小事。  
“我走过的里程能绕整个北美洲很多圈，打过交道的深海动物能拍成纪录片在探索频道播五个月，以及那些我刚开始为之兴奋的勋章……像个被海神蒙骗的毛头小子……”泰勒一脸平静地说起过往。  
“直到前几年，我的女儿出生了，神赐予我的无价之宝终于来到这个世界，而那天，我在遥远的几千英里外毫不知情，只能借助靠岸后微弱的信号，激动又惭愧地和我妻子道声辛苦。”  
梁耀燮终于动了一下僵硬的肢体，脸稍稍往里倾了一些，示意他在听。  
“我告诉自己，海员就是这样，以雄心开始，以疲惫结束。只是我的疲惫来得比较早，我并不想抱怨过去的种种，至少我也收获了很多……只是等我厌倦这一切时，才发现勋章最终不过是个被收进柜子里的金属块。”  
泰勒在对他来说空间有点小的后座伸了一下懒腰，全身就像卸下了重担那样轻松：“所以我申请了海上的永久假期，也许我会面临很长一段时间的失业，甚至有可能会后悔，当然这也不算什么事，一想到我的无价之宝们在家里等着我，就觉得一切都会解决。”  
天色渐渐暗了下来，前方绿色灯光在龙俊亨眼中闪烁，在他踩下油门的同时，像突然拿开罩在耳朵上的螺旋贝壳，泰勒的声音清晰地传来。  
“我现在需要做的，就是好好享受这段上帝赐予我的陆地假期，一切苦难都不值一提。”

下车后泰勒刚走两步又掉头回来，矮身搭在车窗边和两人说：“我看得出来，你们都很重视对方，如果在达拉斯没能找到你们想要的东西，不如继续出发。”他还想说点什么，又觉得自己没必要太多嘴，想了想还是用他一贯的阳光笑容告别。  
“不管怎么说，好好享受假期吧！”

-

那天晚上，两人做到了半夜，东西乱七八糟地散了一地，梁耀燮觉得自己像一条被扔进雨后泥地里挣扎不开的鱼，全身上下都黏腻地融化在龙俊亨的掌心里，汗水和快感支配着他不能动弹，他的腰被冲击得酸软无比，像鱼被抽出了骨头身子找不到支点，身后的困兽冲出了牢笼，不知疲倦地索要。龙俊亨维持着后入的姿势把他的力气一点点榨干，明明他才是应该生气的人，却像迁就着龙俊亨那样把膝盖磨到破皮也没有要求停下。  
但谁知道呢，也许是他自己不想停。在最后一次高潮结束后，终于被允许转身，梁耀燮躺在浴缸里，半阖双眼勾下龙俊亨的脖子，用尽最后一丝力气咬上龙俊亨的肩膀，他听到耳边传来短短的嘶气声，摸到牙齿下明显的凹痕才松开嘴，脱力地闭上眼睛，真切地希望第二天能看到血红的牙印，最好几天都消不下去。

第二天是伴随着全身酸痛醒来的。梁耀燮扭头看身后紧紧地抱着他的人，眉间是舒展的平和，看样子睡了一个不错的觉。  
梁耀燮掰开环在腰间的手，龙俊亨被弄醒了，一睁眼就是沐浴在阳光里撑着腰准备起床的背影……  
把人一把拉回来按进床里，龙俊亨撑在梁耀燮上方看他不太开心的脸，又像昨天那样埋进他的颈窝里呼吸，对于这个和第一次床事完全不同的事后气氛，梁耀燮音调没什么起伏地泼了凉水：“我还没打算原谅你。”  
龙俊亨闷闷地应了一声：“嗯，你想气多久都行。”  
身下的床过于软塌，开始发酸的腰得不到支撑，梁耀燮难受地喃喃了一句：“看错你了……你不是红宝石，你是龙舌兰……”  
龙俊亨心情大好地起身端详起梁耀燮的脸，手指撬开他的牙关，压着舌尖，指腹轻轻摩擦着牙齿。  
“那你呢？你是什么？千兔耳吗，牙齿这么利。”他们像小时候那样给对方起无聊的外号。龙俊亨抓起梁耀燮的手摸到肩膀上明显整齐的牙印，红晕爬上梁耀燮的脸。  
活该。梁耀燮咬住嘴里不老实的手指，直到龙俊亨笑着求饶也没松口。

温情不到几个小时，梁耀燮人就不见了，衣服也拿走好几件。正在龙俊亨心急地准备拨打第12个电话时，梁耀燮来电了。  
然而接起来是泰勒在说话。他和龙俊亨简单地问候了几句，非常抱歉地告知梁耀燮打算在他家住几天，虽然泰勒很希望龙俊亨也能一起光临，但出于梁耀燮的意愿——他本人说的，希望这几天两人都能各自转换一下心情。  
龙俊亨发愣了好久，嘴巴干干地应了几句话才挂电话。  
他一头扎进床上早已消失的余温里，重新陷入苦闷。

梁耀燮张大嘴巴，努力张到能一口容下泰勒妻子做的“诚意满满”热狗的横截面，急促刺耳的电话铃声突然响起，吓得手中的热狗差点滑出去。  
油腻的双手无措地抓了几下空气，拿起一张纸巾跑到客厅捏起电话听筒，夹在肩膀上接听起来。  
“梁，为了我的完美双休日，来接个人吧，我实在不想为了劝阻龙继续买醉而毁了我周六晚上的自由时光。”  
“泰勒，你正在待业，每天对你来说都是双休日。”  
“好吧，看在我迫切想赶上今晚的球赛和老友好好喝一杯的份上，帮帮忙？”  
“……他为什么找你喝酒？”  
“也许因为这里，除了你他就只认识我？”  
“酒吧里那么多年轻女孩眼巴巴地看他。”  
“得了，你知道他在等谁，别找借口好吗，帮个忙。”

等梁耀燮磨磨蹭蹭来到时，龙俊亨被泰勒架着走出酒吧门口。  
“所以，你成功阻止了他放下酒杯？”梁耀燮眯眼盯着龙俊亨耷拉的脑袋。  
“没错，我说了某个名字，他立刻就停了。”  
“看来也没怎么醉。”  
梁耀燮不想对这个设了跟没设一样的局发表任何见解，刚想找借口跑开，龙俊亨整个人就朝梁耀燮压过来。  
梁耀燮被带着向后踉跄一下，热热的酒气喷得他头皮发麻，龙俊亨的体型对他来说还是艰难了点，抱了个满怀也只能堪堪扶住他不往下倒。  
“交给你了，周六愉快！”泰勒的声音渐远。

梁耀燮认命地从龙俊亨口袋里摸到车钥匙，他被压得整个人向后弯，再不回车上他就要扛不住醉鬼的重量了，抱着龙俊亨拖到跑车边，费力地把人塞进副驾驶，梁耀燮直起腰呼了一口气。  
刚钻进车里坐好，龙俊亨就摸着人味挂到梁耀燮手臂上，半天不肯撒手。  
“龙先生，请你放开，不然我很难完成此次代驾服务。”  
对方嘴巴埋在梁耀燮的衣袖里叽叽咕咕不知道说什么。性情大变已经不足以形容龙俊亨这几天的变化，最起码之前，24小时全天阴霾的龙俊亨绝对不会做出现在这种举动——类似雏鸟产生依赖后想要亲近的行为……还是别的什么。梁耀燮试探性地凑近龙俊亨的脑袋闻了闻——他甚至闻不到一点烟味！  
“三天足够了吧……”  
好了，这回梁耀燮听清龙俊亨在说什么了。  
“耀燮他什么时候才回来呢？”  
梁耀燮刚想把手悄悄抽出来，手臂上的脑袋立刻滑下来枕到他的大腿上。  
“……龙俊亨你别装了。”  
龙俊亨蠕动着身子寻找合适的位置，脸在大腿上蹭了几下，梁耀燮刚想发作的脾气也被这几下蹭没了。他听见一个小声的酒嗝，伴随着黏糊的语气，满是难过的话语从那一头乱糟糟的毛球下方传来。  
“我什么都没有了……混了两年，什么都没有，还跳什么舞，当什么歌手，狗屁梦想全都作废……朋友也不在了，一个个离开我，我谁都留不住……家也回不去，老头子肯定不想看见我，回去就吵架……虽然他还是会给我打生活费……”  
龙俊亨没有预兆地把话一股脑倒出来，突然蹦出这么多字数，搞得梁耀燮非常不适应。虽然只是些小孩子会说的简单句子，却一句一句砸在梁耀燮心上。  
“我最想念的人，好不容易来看我……”  
……说我吗？最想念的人是我？阿姨听了会伤心吧。梁耀燮绷紧想上扬的嘴角。  
“没几天就回去了，还给我带了一堆营养品……”  
哦，说的就是文阿姨啊。梁耀燮把准备摸摸头的手撤下来。  
“还有千兔耳，我把他惹生气了……还以为他离我远远的就不会被我影响，好像真的是我太自以为是了……那天他的难受不比我少，可是把他找回来我又高兴得不行……他是不是不想再见到我了……”  
梁耀燮叹了一口气。  
早这样不就没事了？非得吵个没有必要的架才肯松口。虽然真的很让人生气，但梁耀燮又不忍心怪他，他的敏感、隐忍和痛苦，梁耀燮都看在眼里。  
嘴巴开合几次，梁耀燮斟酌着开口：“从以前开始你就这样，不给人反应的机会，你以为我愿意管你那些是是非非吗……”  
“密西西比？”  
龙俊亨兴奋地打断了他的话，仿佛能一眼望见远方河流似的，语调都跟着上扬。  
“……什么？”  
“密西西比……好啊！”  
梁耀燮终于反应过来他在说什么，冲他耳朵小喊一声：“是是非非！”  
“我也挺想去看密西西比河的……”兴奋完又重新枕回大腿，“和他一起，嗝。”  
……算了。撸了一把龙俊亨乱糟糟的头发。反正也不懂龙俊亨是真醉还是假醉，有些话说了等于白说，当务之急应该是想办法回去，毕竟他也不想毁了这个还算不错的周末。

在梁耀燮的鼓励下，龙俊亨终于要去见海顿了。  
他又来到这个充满矛盾的长廊，绝望与希望两种戏码每天都在这里交织着上演——他经历过一次绝望，这一次不知道算不算绝望，但他已经知晓了结局，并同样的无能为力。  
中午医院没什么人走动，只开了几盏灯看不到走廊尽头。梁耀燮和他并排走在一起，他只能用余光把注意力全部放在身边人的侧脸上，防止自己产生临阵逃脱的念头。  
龙俊亨站在病房门口，从未发现医院的地板会这么干净，仿佛能透过反光的地面看到自己强装平静的脸孔，看到埋在瓷砖下令他胆怯的过往……  
一束更亮的光铺开到他的脚上，病房门打开了。  
梁耀燮没给他犹豫的机会，挤着他的鞋后跟一边和海顿母亲问好一边把龙俊亨推进房内。病床上的人正看着窗外，直到龙俊亨被拉到病床前站定，海顿才慢慢转过头来看看这位好久不见的朋友，病魔把他折磨得脸上看不到太多血色，那双眼睛更加凹陷了，却还是闪着微弱的光。  
海顿缓缓抬起手示意，手背上到处是已经封闭的针孔痕迹，龙俊亨轻轻和他碰了个拳，终于找回自己的声音。  
“我很抱歉……包括所有一切。”龙俊亨开始被旁边仪器运行的声音分散注意力，他本该说些平常轻松的问候，却因为那声音一直妨碍他组织一个更长的句子，只能胡乱地道了歉。  
“不能说点好听的吗？”海顿虚弱地笑起来，“还是你习惯把什么事情都往自己身上揽？你不需要对任何一个生命的去留道歉。”  
龙俊亨深吸一口气，慌乱中手被身后的人握住，梁耀燮的手掌不像之前冰凉了，也许是被德州的高温烘暖了。  
“我不知道……我想不好应该怎么面对。”  
正午的阳光姗姗来迟，洒满了偌大的病房，龙俊亨被瓷砖地板的强烈反光弄得有点眼花。海顿看了一眼那双紧握的手，抬头和两人笑着说：“陪我出去走走吧，医生终于允许我下床了。”

一楼的休闲区面积不大，穿着病号服的人三三两两地走在草坪小路上。达拉斯人总是对晴天见怪不怪，只有经常来这小小地方度过时光的人，才知道每天的阳光是多么的珍贵。  
聊天过程中，梁耀燮好像明白龙俊亨为什么在出事后只愿来找海顿了，他很擅长聆听，除非需要他不会乱提建议，给人足够的尊重和理解，所以他看起来过早地成熟，相应的，也即将过早地逝去。  
想到这里，梁耀燮也跟着难过起来，他不想表现得让海顿不舒服，只是面对这样命运的捉弄，他无法不触动。  
“我有点累了，帮我推个轮椅过来吧。” 海顿停下脚步，示意龙俊亨在右边的大楼能借到轮椅。  
等人走远，海顿看看梁耀燮习惯性停留在龙俊亨背影的视线，问到：“俊亨最近过得怎么样？”  
“说实话，并不好。”梁耀燮收回视线，有些丧气地回答。  
“但你来之后好很多了吧？”  
梁耀燮想了想，有点得意地说：“说实话，是有点。”  
海顿被这不经意飞出的一丝神采小小地感染到了，跟着笑起来：“我猜也是，你是能让他走出来的人。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“我认识他的这两年来，见过他最脆弱的一次，就是在医院送走……人的时候。”海顿绕过了那个名字，饶是他也无法轻松地说出来。  
“那件事不能全怪他，冲动不是他一个人的，事情也不是他一个人引发的，更不是他能阻止的，但事实就是这样，任何好听的意图，都抵消不了事后巨大代价带来的负罪感。从那之后他状态一直很不好，不停地找各种方式折磨自己，他把自己幻想成了罪魁祸首，没有人能劝阻得了他。”  
“但是你可以。”海顿深邃的眼睛看着梁耀燮，“俊亨这两年，提起他母亲有无数次，父亲两次，而你只有一次。”  
梁耀燮的心小小地揪起来，像被飘动的云干扰的天气，时阴时晴。  
“有天早上，我们宿醉醒来，瘫在路边长椅上，恰巧旁边教堂在举行婚礼，门都没人关，我和他溜了进去，刚好碰上新人接吻环节，我们谁也不出声地看完了仪式。我问他，随口问的，有没有想到脑海中想亲吻的人。”  
梁耀燮的余光看到龙俊亨推着轮椅车朝他走过来，踩过草地上的阴阳分界线，他们的视线远远地交汇了。  
“他说有，但可能一辈子都不会实施这件事……那个人就是你。”

-

梁耀燮很早就认定龙俊亨这个好朋友了。  
6岁的小孩比大人还喜欢攀比，比比谁的玩具更多，谁搭的城堡更好看。但这个新认识的小伙伴是个例外，明明他手中的跑车模型更厉害，却一直兴奋地拍手和夸奖，孩子王梁耀燮的气焰没多久就下了大半，顿时觉得爸妈不让去的主题乐园也没什么好玩的，这里有暖暖的沙子，咸咸的海水，成群的海鸥，还有这个脸庞肥嘟嘟的猫头鹰幼仔。  
之后好像真的没和龙俊亨分开过。两只小腿刚长长一些，就天天在两条街道之间来回奔跑，气喘吁吁地吸入几口门前花丛的香气，连礼貌敲门甜甜地和大人问好这一步都省了，小嗓门一喊，另一个小脑袋立马就从二楼窗帘后伸出来，兴奋地喊着，这就下来。  
然后两个人就跑起来，跑呀，跑呀，踩过的人行道铺地砖翻新了几次颜色，路边的木槿花盛放枯萎了许多个春夏秋冬，身边的猫头鹰幼仔一点点长大，长成高出半个头的少年，和他说话总要微微抬眼才能对视，如果梁耀燮再看仔细一点，就会发现他望过来时，俊秀眉眼里春风都化不开的暖意。

可醒悟总是来得迟。那天梁耀燮一眼看见笔记本上写满了他自己的名字时，好奇心让他忘了这也属于房间主人隐私的一部分。  
这是龙俊亨用来练习写歌词的笔记本，梁耀燮以前翻看过一次，只有一些只言片语，但梁耀燮很喜欢，好好地夸了龙俊亨。后面就不让看了，说是还不成熟，等写出满意的再拿来分享，梁耀燮也就不问要了。  
大概是忘了收起来，笔记本的最后一页摊开着摆在桌子上，他的名字密密麻麻地布满了整页，有些写得很工整，龙俊亨的字很漂亮，有些写得歪歪扭扭，趴在桌子上写字才有的笔迹。  
梁耀燮，梁耀燮，梁耀燮，梁耀燮，梁耀燮，梁耀燮，梁耀燮，梁耀燮，梁耀燮，梁耀燮。  
像层层墨水掩盖的枯燥心事，像无法宣之于口的内心呢喃。  
梁耀燮秉住呼吸翻开那一页，背面还有一段很长的话，看起来像是未完成的歌词，有一两句时光，还有一些暗号，更多的是他们之间才明白的细节——它被描述得像不能明说的情话，隐秘婉转地出没于字里行间，黑色字体好像长了藤蔓，缠绕着爬到背后的名字上。  
梁耀燮，梁耀燮，梁耀燮……  
他下意识去想笔记本主人是如何一笔一划地写下他的名字，他已经习惯了站在龙俊亨的角度想任何有关他的事，却越想越难过……  
房间门口传来踩在阶梯上的跑步声，梁耀燮无措地放开捏着纸张的手，慌乱之间一个跨步走向房门，差点撞上冲到他跟前的龙俊亨。  
——等你半天，慢死了！电影都要开场啦。梁耀燮一边说着一边搂肩把龙俊亨推出房间。  
也许是他匆忙中忘记把最后一页翻过来，第二天梁耀燮能察觉到龙俊亨在回避他的眼神。他们度过了尴尬无比却暗流涌动的一天，梁耀燮不知道该怎么办，只能尽量用平常的方式和他相处，但他心里并不着急，这事得好好想想，总有一天会想通的。  
这么想着，这一天就被推迟了两年多。  
在龙俊亨换了所有联系方式前，他们的最后一通电话里，龙俊亨说，他会好好努力，也会尽快在芝加哥认识新朋友，一切都很好，让他放心。  
所有的心中疑惑都被这波电流阻隔在了大洋彼岸之外。  
许久，梁耀燮捏紧手机，喉咙干涩地回了声，好。  
从那以后，他们再没通过电话。

梁耀燮照旧进入大学生活，还是会听母亲的话，节假日带点礼物上龙家拜访，从文阿姨口中得知一点龙俊亨的近况，也不多问就回来了。  
只是在他疲倦地放下书本发愣，在夜深人静难以入睡，在所有窥见光阴漏洞中遗留下泛金边的记忆时，他会不可控制地，在脑海里一遍又一遍地念着，龙俊亨，龙俊亨，龙俊亨……  
短暂地想念他执着且帅气地说着未来，他偷偷摸摸打的耳洞，他在晨光微粒中舞动的光影，他笑意粲然地说玩笑话……  
然后快速收拾心情，继续投入眼前的事。  
他有太多想问龙俊亨的问题，但他没有追问答案的机会了，只能自己慢慢想，像他做过无数次那样地努力感同身受。  
等他差不多要想通了，并下决心去求一个肯定的答案时，龙俊亨已经经历了很多事。他被心里的声音催促着赶紧去见对方，一切还不晚。可等他真正见到人后，才发现有更多的疑惑需要他解决——

回去的路上两人都心不在焉，梁耀燮看龙俊亨也是一副心事重重的样子，干脆叫他把车停在路边，下车到附近转转。  
人行道画上了漂亮的涂鸦，脚下是铺开的彩色图腾，再往前走过拐角就是一间砖红色小教堂，几个圆形房屋围绕着两座尖塔，在清一色的黄褐色楼房旁醒目地伫立着。达拉斯的宗教氛围很浓厚，经常能看到大大小小的教堂矗立在城市各个角落。小时候出游，被母亲带去看很多古老的哥特式或古罗马式教堂，高耸垂直地凝固在苍穹之下，神圣庄严地俯瞰脚下每个生灵。梁耀燮那时还看不大懂这一砖一瓦构成的美丽，只知道仰着脖子努力瞧那个尖尖的顶端戳到了哪朵云。母亲往往会像其他大人一样，在里面待上一两个小时，对着满墙繁复奢华的浮雕沉默不语，直到他无聊地扯扯母亲衣角问这里到底是什么地方，为什么只能小声说话，母亲才会弯下腰告诉他，这里是让破碎灵魂寻求完整的地方，说话太大声了会让那些灵魂更加不安。  
那时的他当然听不明白，就像现在他也想不明白很多事。

梁耀燮拉着龙俊亨走进那间小教堂，朴实外表下是精致内里，照进来的天光被两侧高大的廊柱切开，闪着金色光泽的浮雕爬满了墙面，上方拱顶的壁画色彩绚丽，传颂着被交叉拱肋分成章节的圣经故事。  
大厅只剩下一位神职人员做善后工作，正准备离开时，梁耀燮连忙向他请求了十分钟的自由时间。  
大门虚掩上了，梁耀燮把龙俊亨拉到大厅角落几乎被遗弃的告解室里，很久没使用过的红木房间连门板都被拆去，中间的隔层掉了色。梁耀燮让他坐在靠外的椅子上，自己则钻进隔层另一边的小房间，煞有其事地端正坐姿，假装怀抱一本圣经，拉长了语调开口：“我想，你会有什么需要向我……向天主坦白的事。”  
梁耀燮显然不明白这些琐碎的程序，龙俊亨难得心情好了一些，跟着装模作样地在胸前画了个十字说：“求神父降福，准我罪人告解。”  
“说吧，迷途的小龙，天主是仁慈的，你只需坦诚。”  
龙俊亨紧紧拳头，赶走心底一丝从医院带出来的后怕。他知道梁耀燮一直在尝试打开他的心扉，他也没有理由再拒绝。  
“今年年初，我失去了一个好朋友……”  
“不，不是这个。”  
“什么？”  
“你不需要对我说这些，我是说，其他关于我的……我们的，你有什么想告诉我的吗？”  
龙俊亨笑了一声，膝盖上的拳头不知不觉松开了：“那么你想听什么呢，尊敬的神父？”  
“任何我想听的。”  
“好吧。”龙俊亨想了想，对着隔层那边看不见的人说，“神父，我有罪。就在几天前，我犯了邪淫罪，让一株千兔耳亮出锯齿……”  
“咳，这个跳过。”  
话没说完就被冒牌神父匆匆打断，龙俊亨忍着笑，语气非常诚恳地说，“是吗，但我认为这项罪行非常严重，我必须如实说明……”  
“可以了……这没什么好说的，还有别的吗？”

半晌，龙俊亨舔舔嘴唇，继续说：“神父，我有罪。我伤害了那株千兔耳，忽视他的意愿，固执己见地推开他，为我的懦弱找难听的借口，即便我知道他待我真诚如旧。”  
“神父，我并不是初犯。两年前，同样因为懦弱，我选择不辞而别，抛下对我来说珍贵无比的情感，却不想这被迫的舍弃是双向的。那株千兔耳没有放弃，他来找我了，我却选择一昧逃避。”  
“神父，我还撒了谎。我和他说，我并不需要他，这是我撒过最卑鄙的谎。实际上我迫切地需要他，任何时候，无论是看不到他的这两年，还是每一个有他相伴的日子，我的每个细胞都在叫喊着，我需要他，一如既往。”  
“神父，我最大的罪过，是选择远离他，违背了最深切的意愿，让他承受本不该承受的痛苦……”

“他并不痛苦，和你比起来不值一提。”神父再次打断他的话，龙俊亨看不到对方的脸，只觉得他的声音降了又降，用儿时躺在大树下和他说悄悄话的语气，生怕殿堂神灵会听到他们的秘密似的。  
“等待是为他的愚钝必须付出的代价。为他没能及时抓住你，在分离之前察觉一切；为他没能鼓起勇气来见你，而是花了太长的时间做没用的纠结；为他没能陪你一起经历一切，让你孤独地面对所有；为他……一次又一次错过把爱意说出来的机会。”  
疯狂的心跳占据了龙俊亨所有感官，梁耀燮站到他面前，轻轻拉着他的手将他带离告解室。他们走过明亮的大厅，云散后的天光自窗棂而来，揭开神灵朦胧的面纱，五光十色的玻璃彩窗构织着绮丽幻象，一切真实或虚幻变成掌心与掌心黏在一起的触感。  
梁耀燮在圣坛前站定，双手抚上龙俊亨的胸膛，感受他剧烈的心跳，眼睛发亮地倒映着他不能言语的模样。  
“下一次，不要再推开我了。”梁耀燮眼里含着泪花，笑意浅浅地看着他，“你说的那些都不是罪，你唯一的罪，就是让两颗本该靠在一起的心，推迟了见面的时间。你唯一的赎罪方式，就是给我一个吻。”  
梁耀燮看着那双等待已久的唇，恍惚地觉得有一世之久，他凑近对方凌乱的鼻息，虔诚而珍惜地，吻了龙俊亨。

这也许是幻象。  
龙俊亨看到后院那颗小树苗长出鲜嫩的枝叶，攀升着触及第一束明媚阳光；木槿花又盛放了两条街道，比任何一次都要美丽鲜艳；风吹开笔记本，倒数第二页留下了第二个人的笔迹。  
又应该是真实的。  
唇上的真实快要让他融化，颤抖的眼睫痒痒地搔刮着他，靠近的两颗心被积久的感情填满。  
他感觉有圣鸽飞来，缝补着他受损的灵魂，即便它还不完整，但他知道，它再次活了过来。  
龙俊亨抱紧怀中的人，含着他柔软如内心的唇瓣，加深了这个他不曾打算实现的吻，直到神父红着脸分开，抵着他的额头，笑中带泪地说到。  
“好了，你已得到宽恕。”

短暂地告别海顿，两人重新上路了。  
路上碰到一间纪念品店，琳琅满目的商品放满了货架。梁耀燮跑进去挑挑拣拣快半个小时，拿起又放下，老板起了疑心频频往里看，才犹豫不决地只要了一对船舵和船锚的挂饰。  
“上公路呢，买这个还不如买路标。”  
“你懂什么。我现在觉得出海比上路有意思多了。”说着把其中一个挂饰对准龙俊亨扔了过去。  
刷了蓝漆的船舵银光闪闪，龙俊亨把冰冷的金属挂饰包裹上手掌温度，说到：“有什么好的，千兔耳去海上怎么生存？就该在陆地晒晒太阳。”  
“你别老这么叫我……”梁耀燮凑过去轻拍那双越来越活跃的桃心唇，“最起码我不用闻车尾气，不用整天和高温对抗……”  
“怎么？是你说要和我上路的，现在才反悔太晚了。”龙俊亨抓住那只来不及溜走的手，把唇印在干燥的掌心上，像是盖下了一个甜蜜又牢固的印章。  
“……我是会反悔的人吗？”掌心酥麻的感觉让梁耀燮说话差点打结，“不陪迷途小龙把假期过完，不符合我的人道主义精神。”  
听到这话，龙俊亨满意地亲亲掌心，又翻过来吻吻手背。  
要把以前的份都吻回来——桃心唇今天也在大脑的指示下听话地实行着。

他们去了很多地方，没有目的地，跟着地图走走停停。  
在破旧的小餐馆里吃味道一般的牛扒汉堡，喝没有气泡的可乐，没吃几口就挤到隐蔽的角落里舔掉对方嘴角的酱汁，因为满嘴的黑椒味笑骂着打消接吻的念头。  
去小镇庆典凑热闹，混到人群前排，要来两顶朴素的牛仔帽，围在篝火旁等待镇长开启第一桶酒，欢呼声淹没他们的悄悄话，只能作罢地以酒敬敬对方被焰光照亮的含笑眉眼。  
和柏油路上饱经风霜的著名路标合照，拍了几张都是在白底黑字大路标旁僵硬竖大拇指的普通游客照，怎么拍都透露出浓浓的傻气，最后以龙俊亨憋不住的大声嘲笑和梁耀燮气急败坏地追打收场。  
为了近距离接触漫天星空跑到河边露宿，一到晚上一颗星星没见着，倒是被午夜降温给打败了，缩在帐篷里手脚并用地抱紧了身穿红卫衣的人取暖，一口一个红宝石给我力量，捂捂对方发烫的脸颊，留下身体也跟着升温的红宝石自己先睡着了。  
学母亲在游客众多的教堂里待上一个小时，在梁耀燮望着壁画出神时凑近他耳边，要求他再说一次动听的情话。  
这是在圣地，不能做对神灵不敬的事，对方这么拒绝了，下一秒手却紧紧地被握住。  
还需要别的什么话吗——他一脸为难地问。  
不需要了。龙俊亨笑着回答。

他们在高地上看日落，太阳以肉眼可见的速度没入远方连绵的山脉，烈焰晚霞将云层烧分离，被拉散的积云漂浮在绚丽的金红色幕布下，山谷也被驯服了，脚下的紫红砂岩被映照成更为鲜艳却不失焰气的赤红。  
梁耀燮坐在车前盖上，将景色尽收眼底，回头看看怀抱着他的人——龙俊亨脸上是同晚霞一般灿烂的神色。他们情不自禁地交换了一个火热的吻，龙俊亨压上身侧还在晃动的两条腿，一时分不清是晚霞，还是梁耀燮脸上的红晕在灼烧着他的眼球。 

他们跑到能一眼望见火山湖全貌的高处，山岩将一尘不染的湖水盛装起来，云层几欲下坠到一水碧蓝里，天地间不说话，一动一静地互相交映着。  
他们回到山脚下的酒店房间做爱，龙俊亨在濒临溺死于那望过来的眼中潭水之前用力地吻住梁耀燮，把炽热的呻吟如数吞进嘴里，抚摸每一寸都在燃烧的肌肤，舔舐咸烫的泪水，不知餍足地咬着他的唇珠吻了一遍又一遍。温热的甬道包容着龙俊亨，他感觉自己就像岩浆爆发后被甘霖填平的火山，只要没有烈日晒干，没有地动山摇，就甘愿永生淹没在澄澈湖水之下享受温柔陪伴。

他们躺在牧场上等待日出，离天亮还有一点时间，四周寂静地蛰伏着准备迎接白日喧嚣的到来，他们抱着彼此不小心眯了眼。等小睡一轮醒来，怀里没了人影，草原边际已经冒出一点金光。梁耀燮早先一步起来，背后长了眼睛似的，站在十几米开外回头看刚睡醒的龙俊亨。  
然后他转身，迈开腿，身后迸射出万丈霞光冲破黑暗，配合梁耀燮的步调一般，自地平线揉出一团看不清边缘的鱼肚白，而后慢慢晕染出的浓烈橘红把梁耀燮的身影燃了边角，他在惺忪睡眼的注视中摇曳着走来。  
龙俊亨不知道怎么形容这种感觉，身后的黑夜被梁耀燮带来的金光逼得节节后退，几乎驱走了凝结在他身上的夜露，融化他心中早有裂缝的冰窖。  
就好像他必须经历过漫长黑夜，才会迎来温暖曙光。  
对方的轮廓终于清晰，龙俊亨起身，张开双手迎接了背对坐进他怀里的梁耀燮。他望着那一轮耀眼灼目的红色圆轮缓慢上升，斑斓朝霞映满天空，收紧了怀抱，把唇贴在怀里人的后颈上，亲热凸起的颈椎骨。  
“这一切都是应该的吗……”龙俊亨忍不住对刚刚的余韵发问，虽然音量很小但也被听到了，梁耀燮回头吻了一下还在喃喃自语的唇，然后眨眨眼，抖落睫毛上残留的晨光，看着龙俊亨的眼睛回答。  
“这一切都是值得的。”

-

龙俊亨放慢车速，蔚蓝海景望不到边际。与海岸线同行的公路旁，高大的棕榈树散漫地跟了他们一路，在没有一丝杂质的粉紫色天空下随风伸展着层层叠叠的墨绿枝叶，搭配起来看尤其叛逆而漂亮。龙俊亨又看向身侧的梁耀燮，他戴了副墨镜，放松地向后倚靠，大胆将眼球交付给天空。  
颜色不寻常的天空，淡淡的海腥味，龙俊亨莫名觉得舒适。像一年前去了很多次的海边旅行，逃开残酷的练习生活，不需要面对和谁的竞争，和朋友一起，该在的人都还在，他还不是一个人——

“感觉正好。”  
“感觉正好。”  
身旁传来的感叹和记忆中快要消失的声音重合了。

旅程进入尾声，两人回到芝加哥。在一个满是潮气的早晨，龙俊亨带上一束白菊花，在梁耀燮的陪伴下前往墓园。  
之前也去过一次，龙俊亨被墓地肃杀的气氛压得喘不过气，连墓碑上刻了什么字都没看清就逃了出来。他对那个地方仍怀有畏惧，也没做好二次造访的准备。但他答应了海顿要帮忙来看望故人，没人能拒绝一个好友即将离去前的任何请求。  
龙俊亨也意识到了，好像现在每一步都需要别人推着他走，去重新面对一些他本来不打算再面对的事。也许他没有更多的勇气了，但他知道这些用意。

正午时分，偌大的墓园只有一位女性。脚步声惊飞了几只铁栏杆上的白颈鸦，几声鸦叫也掀不起寂静墓园里的一丝波澜。他们进到园里，龙俊亨靠着依稀记忆寻找那个位置，匆匆略过墓碑上眼花的名字，路过许多沉睡的生灵，不安的感觉提前到来了，冥冥之中感觉到他们离那个名字越来越近。  
或者说，他其实早就知道了所在何处。  
“怎么了？”  
梁耀燮跟着龙俊亨看过去，那位伫立在墓碑前的女士，察觉到视线便望过来，他们短暂地对视了几秒，后头栅栏传来几声鸦叫，梁耀燮瞬间预感到了些什么。  
龙俊亨强装镇定地停下脚步，不得不移开不礼貌的视线。晨间的寒意从地底爬出渗透四肢，他掩盖不住眼里的慌张，寻求支撑般地扣住梁耀燮的手腕。  
在女士的注视中，第二次，他拉着梁耀燮逃离了墓园。

梁耀燮稍稍费力才能把这辆租来的车稳当地停在安全区。他匆忙跑进旁边的加油站便利店要来一瓶水，然后给急躁地被水呛到的龙俊亨努力顺背。  
龙俊亨无暇顾及余光中对方满脸的担心，他恨透了这种重复多次的狼狈，这和他当初预想的完全不一样，他本不应该得到任何形式的救赎，却总是拥有身边人的体谅和照顾。  
像是对他这些天得意忘形的惩罚，所有熟悉的恐惧再次蔓延他的脊背，挑开那些或大或小的伤口。得意忘形，他是怎么认为的，把过去抛在脑后，有足够的资格享受短暂快乐——正是他这些天的贪婪模样。

“那是她母亲，我们在医院短暂地见过一面。”  
在头像已经撤掉的社交账号上，众多叛逆新潮的形象符号中，有一张妇人温和的笑脸。  
梁耀燮覆上龙俊亨指节泛白的手。  
“我不清楚，这一路上我都不清楚……”  
龙俊亨此时像极了不剩几格的油表，说话的力气都开始滴答滴答地往外漏，生气在一点点从他身上抽离。  
“我感觉现在走的每一步都很陌生，你明白吗？我已经选好了死路，但你出现了，我想走下去，又发现再多走几步，路就会封死……”  
他说不下去了，巨大的痛苦攥紧了他的喉咙，刚刚喝下的水都无法弥补他空躯的干涸。他果然还是得意忘形了，这些也许不是巧合，是必然的惩罚，无论心怀侥幸走了多少条小路，都逃不开这条注定独行的主干道。  
梁耀燮想说点什么时，后头有急促的喇叭声响起，他伸出窗外看，有辆小车停在他们后面，车主下了车，毫不迟疑地向他们走来。  
映入眼帘的亚麻色长发，正是那位在墓园见到的妇人。

-

龙俊亨刚到芝加哥那会儿，由于课程没有固定时间，经常有早到或晚归的时候。给他们短暂上过一段时间声乐课的老师，尤其喜欢在上课前和下课后放小段巴赫，这两个时间段，可以说是最温和的师生时间。  
然而大多数年轻人都没有听巴赫的耐心，现代乐占据了他们大部分生活，没有谁愿意在昏昏欲睡中被巴赫消磨掉上进心。这也导致了那个本来就不苟言笑的声乐老师，每天都板着一张面孔给他们上课。龙俊亨唯一能记住他讲过的笑话，就是一脸鄙夷地问海顿为什么不喜欢听海顿，当然，这其实也没怎么好笑，但龙俊亨还是笑出声了。  
因为那一瞬间声乐老师像极了父亲。龙俊亨的父亲同样喜欢巴赫，也同样对约瑟夫·海顿嗤之以鼻。这听起来似乎有点偏见，但龙俊亨深有体会，他永远冷静理性的父亲确实应该被一条清晰分明的划分线归到“巴赫人士”那一类。他让年幼的龙俊亨坐在听不懂的巴赫面前陶冶情操，再严肃地告知长大后的龙俊亨不要再抱有与音乐有关的妄想。渐渐地，龙俊亨也不再和父亲争论这个问题，也就梁耀燮会把做足的功课倒背如流，乖巧地和他父亲说上几句巴赫。  
他悄悄问过梁耀燮，是不是真的喜欢听这些枯燥的古典乐，梁耀燮就回答说，其实是看龙叔叔很喜欢才特意去听的，而且他觉得，龙俊亨也很喜欢。  
龙俊亨当然摇头否认。

所以在那段和声乐老师相处的时间，龙俊亨才会短暂地想起父亲。  
课程结束后他不再那么抵触巴赫，虽然也不会再特意去听。他把那些记忆中的旋律当作微小的杂念，能避开则避开，能擦除就擦除。  
直到那天，他耳边莫名地，又响起了巴赫。  
确切地说，不全是巴赫。

-

“我记得你……你的伤好了吗？”  
见龙俊亨没有反应，妇人迟疑了一下继续说。  
“整理东西时发现很多手稿都写有你们两人的名字。很抱歉一直没有通知你。”  
“这些都是他两年努力的结果，其中应该也有你的几份。说实话我很想占为己有，既然今天碰到你了，我说什么也不能这么自私了。”  
“如果你想好了，就过来拿吧。我已经收拾好了，当然，你要是觉得有负担，也不用勉强。”  
“要是你还想继续走下去，希望你能带走它。他真的，很努力在走这条路。”  
龙俊亨看着妇人手机里那叠成厚厚一沓的手写曲稿的照片，说不出一句话。  
他的脚伤还没好，大概要永久放弃跳舞这件事了。但这比起一个生命的逝去又算得上什么呢？这位失去了儿子的母亲，将眼皮疲惫地垂下，却仍然能打起几分精神，用一种截然相反的态度面对当事人之一，礼貌中有些拘谨地想着措辞，请求龙俊亨能带走儿子留下为数不多的财富。  
龙俊亨努力把莫大的恐慌吞下，不知道该如何应对。这太陌生了，说不好是命运对他的盲目宽恕，还是深渊陷阱。  
他半天都找不回自己的声音，取而代之的，是一阵平缓渐入的钢琴声，像干裂的旱地突然汇入来历不明的水源，他嗡嗡作响的躯壳裂缝里传来潺潺水声，却感受不到一丝被浇灌的获救，更多的是水流与裂缝无法融合的撕裂感。  
妇人把泛着白光的亚麻色发丝顺到耳后，龙俊亨的眼睛有一瞬间失焦了，日光竟将这位母亲的亚麻色长发包裹上一层透明的纱巾，他再用力眨眼，那纱巾又不见了。  
“这是他的心愿，我想。这也许是我最后能为他做的，最好的事了。”

「我骄傲的孩子，今后伴随你的都会是美好节日。」  
墓碑上只有短短一句话。出事前几天还是新年，母亲和儿子一起度过了一个愉快的节假日，谁也没想到这会是最后一个节日。  
龙俊亨还是高估了自己，没拿稳的白菊花摔落在墓碑前，几滴花瓣上的露水洒落在冰冷的石材上，他扶着腿，像失去了部分行动力，缓缓坐下。  
天气跟着变幻莫测起来，泱泱乌云从山那边爬过来，渐渐遮住了天空。没有日光倾洒的墓园，闷热的空气里也能生出一丝森冷。直到天上下起小雨，龙俊亨还是没有起身，似乎在这个他仍然畏惧的地方，一切突如其来的变故都是必须承受的，哪怕只是一场小小的雨，他也下意识地以为，他必须接受上天的指示淋完这场雨。人总是在重复多次陷入紧张迷茫后，会莫名相信神的存在并甘愿服从安排。  
但很快就感受不到雨水了，梁耀燮打了一把伞站在身后，灰色的墓园里只有这把图案缤纷的伞是唯一色彩，他像龙俊亨一样，一过来就沉默地盯着墓碑上的字。

这不过是一场急促的太阳雨，短暂地停留在人间，有的雨滴甚至来不及触及地面，就被破云而出的阳光蒸发掉了。梁耀燮移开伞等了一会儿，没等到彩虹，虽然他并不是很期待，光折射出的假象被赋予了奇迹称号，人们总要兴奋地聚到一起高呼，曾经他也是其中一员，但彩虹消失，人群便快速散去，这样没有一丝余温的短暂快乐并不是他所喜欢的，所以他很早就放弃了追逐这种稍纵即逝的美丽。  
梁耀燮收起伞也坐下来，雨过天晴的云象缩小在龙俊亨背上看得到交替。他们又一言不发地坐了很久，久到身上沁出了细汗，墓碑刻字里的积水早就被晒干。龙俊亨按压着阵痛的眉心，把白菊花摆正。

“我这两年，一直在想，我是不是太会逃避了。”龙俊亨沉沉开口，声音就像刚刚没来得及坠地的雨滴，不靠近仔细听就要消失在空气中。  
“不想被施压就硬要走别的路子，不想面对你就逃到这里，就连，你们说的，我给自己定罪，说不好都是我为了减轻负罪感，为了苟活下去而找的包装。”  
“把嘴上追求当做逃避任何事的漂亮借口，谁都愿意听这个，做同龄人大多不会做的事，追赶，反抗，起跳，再摔下来，听起来是一个，很酷的过程。”  
龙俊亨自嘲起过去那个和他同名同姓的少年，神情却无比哀伤，好像他哀悼这个少年并不是他自己。说到这里，他的脑子里又下起雨来，冲刷掉大片泥土，前言不搭后语地接着说。  
“他很爱他的母亲，我能感觉到，尽管他很少提起……他也很有野心，那里所有人都很有野心，但生活除了追赶还有很多事，有时候撇下那些野心，竞争，我会感觉他和我差不多，就是个……想家的混蛋儿子……”  
梁耀燮难过地攀上龙俊亨汗湿的后背，他不确定此时还能不能大言不惭地说感同身受，这句幼稚的漂亮话，在这些没有他存在的经历面前，就是句轻飘飘的空话。

“那天我终于不想逃了。”  
如同暴雨夜行进被打下海的鸟类，龙俊亨用力抓住梁耀燮这根浮木，“在那一切发生之前，我以为我在做和以往不一样的勇敢举动，我以为是对的……”  
有水滴落到梁耀燮的手背上，他恍惚地以为刚刚那场雨又要返回来了，又马上意识到，那是龙俊亨的泪水。  
“可是我错了，我弥补不了了……我叫不醒他，也抓不住他……”龙俊亨低吼着垂泣起来，这些日子的痛苦好像都堆积在声带上，让他连失声痛哭的资格都没有，所有无法爆发的悔恨都竭力压抑进空了一半的躯壳里。  
“我总是能梦到，梦到那些，但就是梦不到他……”

就是在那天，龙俊亨耳边响起了《圣母颂》。  
似乎来自一台被淘汰的留声机，在那样混乱的情况下他无法分神回想关于留声机的印象，是在什么时候，在何处，但他还是清晰地听到了那种古老的撕扯的质感。  
喊打声被凌空浇下的圣水净化了，阴阴的天空下有一群白鸽飞过，他在一片优美祥和的新编乐曲中眼看着人倒下。囚狗一样的嘴脸以肉眼可见的变动速度在他眼前扭曲而丑陋地抖动。大提琴声没有缝隙地流淌进来，像是对地上这群爬行动物的悲悯——包括所有人在内，温柔却淡漠地演奏着，不为所动地旁观这场野兽般的快板节奏的暴力行为。  
他恐惧极了，时间被乐曲扯慢了脚步，却无法改变有人的时间正在加速消逝的事实。他冲过去，挡在那人身前，人太多了，剧烈痛感散落在身体各处，一下比一下麻木，他张大嘴巴想叫醒那个眼睛快要合上的人，可他发不出声音，只能听到无情的钢琴声和大提琴声交融为他做洗礼。  
直到脚踝处传来一声响，他不确定那是不是骨头断裂的声音，那个环境他不可能听到这么细微的声音，也可能是木质弓弦断裂了，因为乐曲到这里就结束了。  
它们察觉到地上那个人正奄奄一息，他在一片灰蒙蒙的淡红视野中和那群四肢匍匐在地上的爬行动物对视，体内怒吼的猛兽几乎要冲出眼眶。

时间回到了原来的轨道，黑乎乎的爬虫被冲散，它们逃走了。街道上只剩下两个遍体鳞伤的人。龙俊亨无措地想抹掉那人脸上的红色，却晕开出几片血红的花瓣。  
他动不了了，只有鲜血还在往外冒，流进地上的石砖缝里，他的眼睛死死地盯着龙俊亨，气息奄奄地说出那句梦魇般的话。

“我会看着你。”

龙俊亨竭力喊着他的名字，妄图超过时间的速度，但无论怎么喊都没有回应。救护车鸣笛由远及近，那人仰面望向阴霾的天空，飞腾的白鸽短暂地在他眼中停留，然后带上他沉睡前的最后呓语，远远飞走了。

不是的。  
有人在喊龙俊亨的名字。  
那个站在街道尽头的人朝龙俊亨快步走来，他听得出来，是梁耀燮。看到对方清晰的面庞，龙俊亨这才发现这是在白天。  
他为什么会在这里？一直站在那里的人就是他吗？

“不是的，俊亨。”  
梁耀燮走到龙俊亨跟前，捧起他的脸，抹去了脸上的泪水，“你看，天早就亮了，不是那个晚上。说明你已经不会这么想了，对吗？”  
梁耀燮的语气太过坚定，似乎能透过话语传递隐隐的力量，龙俊亨错愕地看着他，又一次看到了他身后的海浪，浪花高高卷起，苍蓝得一如他们在俄亥俄州的海滩上见到的那般温柔，一路卷来，填平他们走过的每一个地方，他们浸泡在水里，龙俊亨却觉得呼吸很自由。  
“你再好好想想，他真的对你这么说吗？”  
有泪水融进海水里，龙俊亨想不起这是梁耀燮第几次为他哭了，他感觉梁耀燮又要重复做一件事，一次又一次拉起他的手。  
“也许你现在还不愿意回想，但俊亨，那些是真实存在过的话，你不能忘记它。”  
梁耀燮抱住他，只要紧紧贴在一起，龙俊亨就感知不到身体深处的闷响。心脏在一点点回温，龙俊亨好像突然明白了梁耀燮手脚冰凉的原因，也许是因为都把温度传给了他。  
龙俊亨看看自己洗净了血迹的手，小心翼翼地，回抱了梁耀燮，亲吻他如海藻柔顺的头发，吞掉他比海水还咸的泪水，将他的羽翼牢牢锁在怀里。  
太温暖了，他快要睡着了。

耀燮，耀燮，要呼唤多少遍你的名字才足够呢？我总是这样贪心，你是不是被我叫烦了，才愿意这样一次次拯救我？  
我承认了，我需要你拯救，我永远都不想离开你了。  
耀燮，耀燮……

-

龙俊亨在梁耀燮的肩上清醒过来时已经初临傍晚，天色还没黑。海水，街道，乐曲，什么都没有了。他们坐在车后座，龙俊亨怔怔地望着亮澄澄地天光，不知道刚刚那些是梦境还是精神幻象，太过真实，以至于他下意识舔舔唇边，也没什么咸味。  
“我的假期要结束了。”梁耀燮碰碰龙俊亨还在发愣的脸，和第一天在加油站见到他那样，语气轻快，“便车真不好搭，车主还是一只小龙，真，不好搭。”  
“回去吧，阿姨很想你，叔叔也很想你，你要是回去了，就能轮到我想你了。”梁耀燮像在劝导一只年幼的小龙，语气比吃了一勺果酱还要黏糊，龙俊亨确实一点咸味都尝不到了，甚至还有些甜润。  
他不得不起身和梁耀燮讨了一个吻，来证明自己是不是真的清醒了。无法满足于浅尝辄止，他可能被百分之三点五的盐分吸取了太多体内的水分，他得亲回来，在梁耀燮泛着水光的唇瓣上，他如水的爱人。  
梁耀燮被亲的整个人泛红，忍不住拉开点距离，端详龙俊亨同样涨红的脸，上面有红宝石般漂亮的颜色。梁耀燮看了好一会儿，眼睛亮晶晶的，里面并没有泪水，那是天边的映光，和同样看着他的龙俊亨。  
“怎么好像现在开始就想你了，等待真的好难啊。”梁耀燮笑了笑，又无比认真地说，“你现在需要做的，就是学会原谅自己，好吗？你会好的，我等你。”  
“好。”  
“那……”梁耀燮不由得有些感慨，想了想才迟疑地小声问：“你不会再乱跑了吧？”  
龙俊亨闻言，像母亲经常会对他做的那样，珍视地梁耀燮的额头上印下一个吻。  
“永远都不会了，我爱你。”  
是应该被镌刻在笔记本上的回答。

-

梁耀燮开始了为期两年的芝加哥生活，龙俊亨则选择留在达拉斯陪海顿走完最后一程。  
他按着女士留下的地址拜访了他们一家，怀着无比歉意求来一份手写曲稿的复印件，执意将原件留给那家人。即便龙俊亨仍旧认为自己没有足够的资格，也还是在那家人的邀请下时不时去看望他们。  
偶尔和梁耀燮通话，听他说今天又去了哪些龙俊亨去过的地方，虽然很不舍，每次都是在梁耀燮急匆匆赶上课铃的喘气中挂掉电话。  
海顿的时日奇迹般地又延长了半年。在离去的前两周，他问了龙俊亨，没有试探意味的，只是觉得时机正好，就这么问了。  
海顿问，还记不记得，他们共同的朋友，临走前说了什么。  
龙俊亨沉默了好久，又淡淡地笑了一下。  
“记得。”

不知道那天，在那样的情况下，是在哪个瞬间，他的朋友就知晓了自己即将要面对什么，并在那一瞬间做了非常重要的决定。在被推上救护车前，他用尽所剩无几的力气，一字一句地和龙俊亨说。  
没关系的。  
我会看着你。  
带着我那份，继续走下去吧。

“记得就好好记得吧，不用告诉我，那是他留给你的话。”  
海顿一如既往地说着老成的话，眼里却闪现一丝年少的光芒。  
他们可以一起回忆了，这是海顿教会龙俊亨的事，他渐渐学会像海顿那样平静地面对任何去留，也更加认真地对待每一次去留。  
“好。”他轻声回答。

回国后，龙俊亨的脚伤有好转的趋势，但他还是放弃了这条路，并第一次向父亲提出资金援助，开了一间用朋友的名字命名的独立工作室，带上珍贵的遗作，以制作人的身份继续完成他想做的事。  
一年多后工作室也有了起色，所有标有朋友名字的作品，龙俊亨都会把所得收入全部归到他家人名下，并寄回经润色后的作品原稿和问候信。

和父亲的关系也有了好转，在母亲的抱怨下时不时会回家住上一段时间。  
他时常坐在房间里没完没了地陷入回忆，重温无数遍相机里的旅途点滴。禁不住想念，就在手机敲下几句简短的话，然后什么也不做地盯着手机等人回话。

有天早上，他起太早了，卧在客厅看无聊的电视节目，迷迷糊糊在沙发上睡着了。  
他感到有一阵海风在抚慰他的耳朵，便迫不及待跑到海滩边缘，海水冲走他手里的细沙，他赤脚追赶浪花，雪白的泡沫爬上脚背，他向下看，脚丫子小小的，再左右看看，哪里都没有伤口。旁边映照在水面上的稚嫩脸蛋告诉他，他又回到了俄亥俄州。他急忙回头看，不远处海滩上，另一个小肉球在咯咯笑地用力朝他招手。

海风带来了歌声。  
「Ohio gentle wave  
on ocean of recall  
oh hi oh hi  
I watch your pain  
oh hi oh hi  
the same as mine…」  
……

电视播放的音乐节目吵醒了他，乐队正在演唱着他梦里的温柔乡，节目到了末尾，打上一长串幕后人员字幕。他还没回过神，仿佛半个身子还浸泡在洒满金色波光的海水里，懒洋洋的，金灿灿的。  
过去的种种在他眼前按倒退键，各种黑白的，彩色的，痛苦的，侥幸的，都浓缩成了印上路标的剪影。  
从门窗涌动进来的天光将剪影冲散，龙俊亨眨眨眼，伸了一个长长的懒腰，想起现在正是木槿花开的季节，可以出去走走找点灵感，才慢吞吞地从海水里起身，打算去和母亲问好。

外面阳光正好，洒水器在绿茸茸的草坪上打出一道道漂浮的小彩虹，前院的花正烂漫地绽放。  
有人落地在刷了蓝漆的围栏前，和母亲活力地问好，彩色光圈滑倒在抖落的白色羽毛上，他眨眨眼望过来，笑得比龙俊亨见过的每一个日出都要灿烂。  
龙俊亨稳不住心神，急忙打开纱门，门帘下做成风铃的船舵挂饰叮当作响，像是迎接候鸟回归般悸动地歌唱——

他的海鸥飞回来了。

-END-

献给我幻想中的龙燮。


End file.
